


BillDip Week Drabbles

by TheShipDen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Billdip Week, Bipper, Creature Fic, Gravity Falls Oregon, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Siren Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: Just a bunch of BillDip prompts I'll try to get done!!





	1. Creature AU

Dipper raced to the sandy, hot beach with his trusted journal in hand, smile blooming across his matured features as he nearly tripped over his own two feet. It’d been a few weeks since he’d met the dashingly charming mermaid known as Bill Cipher, the creature was stunning in every aspect and seemed as interested in him as he was of it, everyday he promised to return when the sun was setting and wasn’t so bright so the mermaid’s beautiful scales wouldn’t dry and his faire skin wouldn’t burn. It was explained to him that the sun was almost as damaging to his kind, if not more, once one was exposed for too long considering they hid in the murky depths of the salty water where temperatures were much cooler. The brunette took a turn by a rocky cliff face, slowing down his pace to seem as casual as he could but the wide smile was a dead give away to how excited he was, of course the entire town knew to beware of such divine looking creatures but Dipper was utterly ensnared by Cipher’s endless knowledge and looks, every sentence the yellow-scaled serpent spoke had him hooked like a fish on bait. He pressed himself close to the rocks and entered a small, shadowy cavern watching his feet as he hesitantly stepped over the slimy rocks, he was slowly but surely becoming accustomed to the path and soon he had no trouble in crossing. 

Once done the Pine twin kicked his sandals off and dipped his legs into the cool water and waited, ever so slightly kicking his legs through the water, his mind focused on watching for any signs of his newly made friend. His mind was whirling with different questions and theories that he failed to notice the gentle grip on his ankle until he was being thrown into the water with a startled yelp, as a reflex, he kicked himself free and scrambled to perch himself back onto the stone as his heart raced. Looking for an answer to what had grabbed him he was met with the amused smirk of the mermaid, currently Bill was propped up on the very edge of the rocks by his elbows, one hand resting on his cheek as his slitted pupils met the teen's own and he soon relaxed. 

“My, my someone’s a little jumpy today.” Came the soothe voice, it often reminded Dipper of a gentle coast breeze on a summer day, and the soft chuckle that followed soon after it made a fuzzy feeling settle down in stomach and rose up to take root in his chest. He could tell Bill was feeling a little more playful then his usual today. “Pardon the scare, Pinetree. I promise it was only half intentional.” The blonde backed down into the oceans waters only to turn himself around and push his human half out of the blue liquid, sitting down on a smoother slab of rock before returning his full attention to his company. 

“Water under the bridge.” Dipper sighed in content, the ciphers and runes etched across the other’s skin was always a pleasure to see and try to decipher, it made Bill so mysterious. Like a puzzle just begging to be solved but the answers resting too far out of reach for him to grab and bring into the light, his eyes trailed down to the beautifully glittering tail that swished with the push and pull of the sea. It took away his breath every time he saw it, there was no mistaking the power that was held in that appendage, and whenever the sun hit it just right Dipper was certain Bill’s scales could go under one of the world’s most wondrous sights category. “How’re things down there? Find any good schools of fish to eat today?”

“Yeah, you could say something like that. But I’m more interested in what’s in that book you keep bringing here.” Bill leaned forward, his eyes glinting with mischief as he reached for the item but frowned when Dipper held it away from his reach with a small blush tinting his cheeks. “Aw, c’mon Sapling! Why can’t you just show me?” He complained, his cheeks hollowing and puffing out in a small, childlike pout, which only compliment his stunning looks.

“M-Maybe some other time Bill, really its nothing important, just some dumb human business. Honestly, you’d find it boring.” Dipper was quick to fuss, looking at his lap as he held onto the book tightly, though he missed the twisted smile that Bill flaunted for only a moment. When Dipper looked up after an odd moment’s silence he found Bill’s face only inches apart from his own and he froze, his eyes snapping to look at how close their lips were, noses almost bumping together at the close proximity. 

“Nonsense, you know I’d never find anything of your’s boring.” He spoke low, a soft hum behind his words, his voice was a gift only bestowed to him. The blonde was a siren and was very good at manipulating people but this time around, he could never bring himself to bring this one to it’s end by drowning him with the promise of them being together forever as he’d previously done with past two legs. And the teen seemed to not know his true specie as a siren, but he was alright with that, he didn’t want to risk scaring the other off with that knowledge. Bill didn’t want to label it as love but a strong sense of fondness for the innocence the brunette seemed to carry, he was polite and clumsy unlike all the other’s who had tried to capture him or kill him, he knew it was incredibly out of character for someone of his status to fall for someone of a different world but he simply couldn’t help it, and with the way Dipper was allowing him to remain at such a personal distance proved that he most likely felt the same. His sharp nails hooked around the book before he moved back and slipped into the water with said item in hand, holding it above the churning sea as his mighty tail propelled him forward into deeper depths.

“B-Bill!! Hey, come back, that’s mine!” The human chirped in alarm, embarrassment flushing his face as he beckoned Bill to swim back to him and return his journal, the siren only grinned and opened up the cover page, eyes scanning over the writings. Each page was filled with notes Dipper had made, some sketches of Bill himself and comparisons with the occasional theory, the human seemed embarrassed for his work to be on display. He wasn’t quite sure as to why, the information was correct for the most part and the drawings professionally done, every scale was detailed perfectly it made the blonde feel flattered to be regarded in such an admired way. When he was done he motioned to the awaiting waters. 

“You’ll have to come out here to get it!” 

Dipper tensed but then shrugged, that was fine. He could do that no problem, he just prayed Bill wouldn’t use his tail as an advantage and keep swimming away. Shrugging his shirt off, he tentatively lowered himself into the water and paddled toward the siren, he dreaded the possibility of all his work getting ruined by the water but the blonde kept his upper torso above the water by churning his tail, the transparent light fins aiding in the action. The twin finally made it to the creature almost breathless, and pouted. “Are you gonna give it back now?” He asked with a small hint of annoyance that would die out very soon, he could never bring himself to be mad at the playful mermaid and thought it was near impossible for anyone to hold a grudge against something as majestic. 

“If you say please, I just might.” The blonde smiled, clicking his tongue as he spoke his reply and cupped his free hand to his ear, simply waiting to hear the words. The brunette sighed but complied, repeating his last question and added the word as instructed, he beamed when he felt an arm snake it’s way around his waist to pull him back into the shore. When Bill glided through the water effortlessly, he guided the human towards their desired location to save time and this certainly was no different, especially considering the human was growing tired from keeping himself balanced and upright in the same spot in the cool sea. When the human’s fingers broke the surface to hold onto the cold stone again did he release his gentle hold on the other, allowing him to climb awkwardly onto dry land. Based off of muscle memory, Dipper stayed seated and patiently waited for Bill to join him so they could continue to talk, and that’s exactly what the creature did. Taking one look at how low the sun hung in the sky, he knew it was time he made his way back to the cooler depths. “As lovely as your company is, I’m afraid I have to get back to my shoal now. There’s an increase in activity along the surface and I’d hate to get caught up in it, but I promise next time I’ll stay for a bit longer. Sound good?"

Dipper nodded, offering a sheepish glance at his journal still held captive in his friend’s hand, Bill only chuckled and set the leather bound book on the twin’s lap. Before he knew it, the siren had placed a small kiss to his cheek while he was still close to him and without another word, the other had sunk back into the icy, cold layers of the sea. A broad and warm grin busted out across his face, meeting Bill had definitely been the best thing that had ever happened in his life. Hands down.


	2. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday's prompt: Fluff  
> Dipper and Bill enjoying their time together  
> They both know how to appreciate the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I skipped Tuesday's and Wednesday's prompt, Bipper and Angst, but I'm afraid I couldn't come up with something or had too many ideas and not enough time. I will get them done though maybe sometime in the future, but I'm open to suggestions and prompts!!

Bill sighed as slender fingers combed through his blonde hair, his eyes were fluttered closed as he rested his head in Dipper’s lap. The stars twinkling and shining bright out in the forest of Gravity Falls, the cool nighttime atmosphere easing any worries or anxieties either of the two might’ve experienced during the day, the full moon providing a small amount of light that perfectly illuminated the duo. At first, Bill never really liked to be touched, the small action just didn’t help anything. And any entity below himself or something he didn’t like shouldn’t even be within his eyesight much less get the chance to touch him or ignite any intimate act. The thought of a human touching him, holding him close, massaging his scalp with each stroke of the hand as Dipper was currently doing, would’ve disgusted him in the past. But as he slowly let himself fall into the growing obsession he had for the teenaged Pine twin, he couldn’t help but crave the sensation of touch and affection, it took him a long time to come to terms with the possible emotion he was feeling for the other. Though it seemed, Dipper was in the same boat and didn’t seem to mind at all with the time it took for the blonde to process, understand, and accept the pure infatuation he was feeling. The teen was perfectly content with taking the whole relationship slow, introducing new ways of contact to the once isolated demon.

Dipper knew that Bill had spent thousands among thousands of eons alone in the mindscape and never let anyone close to him, he distanced himself from everyone, and he never really quite got the concept of a gentle touch or loving affections, it wasn’t surprising that now that the demon had come to terms with his sudden need for validation and close proximity that he demanded such things or would have trouble processing or igniting certain actions. But Dipper didn’t mind, in fact, he loved the way the other’s face would beam at the sudden hand hold or the surprising hug, sometimes a soft pink tint would dust Bill’s features. He'd follow along and claim that he didn’t get embarrassed or wasn’t affected in anyway by the movements. Of course Dipper saw through every obvious lie, but he was fine with letting Bill take his time with accepting natural reactions to being touch-starved. He was proud that the other had managed to learn how to cope with such intense feelings and new needs, and he could tell just how much Bill loved to have his hair played with.

Even though the blonde wouldn’t ever admit it out loud, the feeling made him relax and just exist in the moment. Usually his thoughts were consumed on remaining in charge and being the dominant spirit that ruled over different dimensions and other entities, his mind would also wander to the things that he’s lost like his home dimension and own family, his next moves to combat any problem he might be currently facing and even just making sure he knew every detail that there was to know. He prided himself on his power and knowledge and it felt nice to be wanted for something besides that, Dipper genuinely liked his company, and he found it easy to relax and maybe even if he was feeling vulnerable or overwhelmed, he might even let himself discuss his inner turmoil with the brunette. It was nice to finally be able to trust someone other then himself for once.

Sighing in content, Bill leaned into the soft touch, feeling possibly lighter then he’s ever felt before. This moment had to be his favorite one by far, it was just the two of them and nothing more but they didn’t need anything else. Being able to bask in the others company was enough, to feel the warmth radiate from each other’s bodies was freeing, to be able to be themselves without any fears or worries was just perfect. And neither of the two could’ve asked for anything better, the time they could spend was more then enough for these two beings of simple needs. Dipper couldn’t help the fond smile that blossomed on his face when he looked down at the demon, the blonde was always serious or maniacal, it was such a treat to be able to see him calmed and so at peace, it made his heart swell by knowing that he was the only one that ever did or ever could evoke such a reaction for the ageless entity. It made him feel special and genuinely loved, as cheesy as he knew that sounded, he couldn’t help feeling it. 

The teen leaned down and planted a gentle kiss to the other’s forehead, staring lovingly at the demon when a soft smile was the reaction he was graced with, and the eyes that saw everything opened to return the affectionate stare. “I love you, Bill.”  
He whispered, his tone laced with sincerity and devotion as he mumbled out the words. He almost expected Bill to not be ready for that amount of care and commitment, but the words that left the demon’s lips made his heart flutter and a bright, broad grin flash across his face. 

“And I love you too, Pinetree."


End file.
